


A Blind Lawyer and a Fugitive Walk into a Mob Den

by KatrinaCastillo



Series: Flammable Avocados [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Flammable Avocados, Foggy is overprotective, Future Fic, Gen, Grant Ward Redemption, Grant and Matt are cousins, Mentions of Karen - Freeform, Mentions of Spider-man, Mentions of the Punisher, Ward is Hellfire, while Grant and Matt take stupid risks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaCastillo/pseuds/KatrinaCastillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy knows and accepts that his best friend and said best friend's cousin are vigilantes. What Foggy can't stand are the stupid chances the two of them are willing to take. "This is the beginning of a bad joke. A blind lawyer and a fugitive walk into a mob den..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blind Lawyer and a Fugitive Walk into a Mob Den

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place about five months after Nelson v Ward. I'd recommend reading that one first, but it isn't completely necessary. All you need to know is that:
> 
> A. Matt and Grant are cousins
> 
> B. Grant is Hellfire, and is living under SHIELD's radar
> 
> C. Foggy knows both of their secret identities (as shown in Nelson v Ward)

"Are you two crazy?!" Foggy demanded. "Seriously, are the two of you literally insane?"

"No."

"Jury's out."

Foggy glared at the cousins before slumping in his seat. Both of his hands covered his face as he groaned in frustration. "Please tell me you're kidding," he pleaded. "Please tell me you're not actually considering this."

"It's already been decided," Matt replied. "We're going after midnight. Security will be lax at that point." Foggy moaned, ready to rip his hair out. "Foggy, this is serious," he continued. "This… Punisher… is a real threat. He almost killed Peter." The blond-haired man simply waved a hand, refusing to look at either of the vigilantes.

From his seat, Grant frowned. "Foggy-"

"No, you shush," Foggy exclaimed, pointing a finger at Grant, without bothering to look at him. "Both of you, just be quiet for a minute. I need to think."

There was silence in the office for a few moments, until Grant finally broke it. "I told you he'd freak out," he muttered to Matt.

"Just give him some time; he'll come around," Matt assured.

"No, I won't," Foggy countered. "You wanna know why? Because this is the beginning of a bad joke. A blind lawyer and a fugitive walk into a mob den, both of them wearing masks. The lawyer saw the world on fire, and the fugitive was actually on fire." Foggy fixed them with a hard glare. "They both die, leaving their non-vigilante friend to say 'I told you so.'" He paused. "Except he couldn't, because that would be considered disrespectful."

Grant bit back a smirk while Matt chuckled. "So, we're good?" Matt clarified. Foggy looked helplessly between the two of them, then sighed.

"I don't approve," he stated firmly. "I would just like to put that on record. This idea sucks."

"Noted," Matt replied.

"I mean it," Foggy insisted. "If either one of you dies, I'm going to kick your ass. Better yet, I'll let Karen do it for me, because you  _know_  she'll want to kill you."

"We're not going to die," Grant assured, unable to help himself from rolling his eyes.

"And you now you jinxed it," Foggy groaned, slapping himself on the forehead.

* * *

They didn't die, but Matt did get shot in the shoulder.

Foggy passed out when he saw Grant using his powers to cauterize the wound.


End file.
